Failed Journalist
by michyeosseo
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UDPATED-END] Luhan memang jurnalis yang payah. Bahkan untuk menyelesaikan artikelnya saja, ia harus meminta bantuan Hoobaenya-Sehun. Boss Luhanpun memberi tantangan pada Luhan untuk membuat artikel yang bagus atau ia dipecat! Apa bantuan Sehun jika artikel Luhan adalah soal sex? fic HunHan/YAOI-twoshoot.
1. A Fool Journalist

**FAILED JOURNALIST**

**By : Michyeosseo**

**Pair : HunHan**

**Cast : EXO members**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast punya Tuhan, cuma pinjem nama.**

**WARNING : FF MENGANDUNG KONTEN DEWASA/NC/LIME, BOYSXBOYS/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI, TYPO, NON-EYD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_BRUK_

"Luhaaaan! Sampai kapan kau membuat artikel tidak bermutu seperti ini?!"

Yang-bernama-Luhan-itu hanya bisa menunduk saat Bossnya membanting artikel yang susah payah ia buat serta memarahinya karena artikel itu dinilai tidak bermutu.

"A-a-ah... Minseok-nim, aku rasa... artikel ini sudah cukup bagus dan menjual di-"

"KAU BILANG SEPERTI INI BAGUS? DIAMANA JIWA JURNALISMU?!"

Baiklah, Luhan sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi jika Boss chubbynya ini membahas soal 'jiwa jurnalis'. Bagi Luhan, ia punya jiwa jurnalis Bossnya saja yang tidak tahu.

"La-lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa sebaiknya aku memperbaiki artikel ini?" Luhan bertanya dengan sopan meski sebenarnya ia tidak terima dengan perlakuan Bossnya ini terhadap artikelnya.

"Serahkan artikel ini ke Sehun untuk diperbaiki!"

_Lagi-lagi ke Hoobae sialan itu?!_

Luhan mencoba menahan kesalnya dengan senyum kecut di wajahnya. "Kurasa aku lebih paham bagaimana cara memperbaiki artikel ini karena aku yang membuatnya jadi-"

"Beri ke Sehun atau kau dipecat?!"

Sudah tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Luhan selain menuruti Boss paling kurang ajar yang pernah ia temui. Luhan bangkit dari kursi tempat ia duduk sambil membawa artikel yang susah payah ia buat namun ditolak mentah-mentah itu.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai ke Sehun, kembali lagi ke ruanganku. Aku perlu bicara padamu."

Keajaiban. Suara Boss Luhan melunak sedikit. Luhan tahu Bossnya sedang menatap tajam meski bukan ke arahnya melainkan ke arah tumpukan kertas di samping mejanya. Yah, mungkin Boss Luhan sudah muak dengan Luhan.

.

.

"Apa? Aku harus memperbaiki artikelmu lagi?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan meminta bantuan Sehun untuk memperbaiki artikelnya. Dan sebuah fakta bahwa artikel Sehun selalu mendapat respon yang bagus. Berbeda jauh dengan artikel Luhan yang kalau belum disulap Sehun tak akan menjadi 'Bagus' atau sekedar 'Baik'.

"Minseok-nim yang menyuruhnya." Luhan menjawab malas. Sejujurnya ia gengsi harus meminta Hoobae yang baru bekerja di kantornya baru 1 tahun ini untuk memperbaiki artikelnya. Tapi kalau tidak, pekerjaan yang ia pertahankan selama 5 tahun ini akan berakhir.

"Kau ini Sunbae tapi selalu meminta bantuan Hoobae. Yang Sunbae itu kau atau aku?"

Emosi Luhan mendadak naik. Tentu saja kalau bukan karena Boss sialannya itu ia tak kan sudi meminta bantuan Sehun. Tangan Luhan mengepal keras. Sebuah kemungkinan kalau sekali lagi Sehun berbicara pedas padanya ia akan meninju wajah Sehun.

"Sudahlah apa susahnya memperbaiki artikel ini? Lagipula topiknya sederhana."

"Tentu saja susah. Kau kira aku tidak mengerjakan artikel lain?"

"Jadi kau mau atau tidak sih?!"

Sehun tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang merah karena sedang emosi. Sedangkan Luhan mengumpat Sehun 'Hoobae kurang ajar' dalam hatinya.

"Kalau aku memperbaiki artikel ini, aku perlu bayaran."

"Kau perlu apa?" Luhan bertanya ketus.

"Itu rahasia. Aku tak kan memeberitahumu sekarang."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Hoobaenya yang satu ini memang sangat kurang ajar. Kalau saja Sehun bukan orang yang cukup-ingat CUKUP penting dalam urusan pekerjaannya, mungkin Luhan akan mencincang habis tubuh Sehun.

"Terserahlah."

Luhan membanting tumpukan kertas artikelnya di atas meja Sehun. Dengan acuh, Luhan meninggalkan meja Sehun.

Tidak kah Luhan tahu jika Sehun tengah menyeringainya?

.

.

"Aku ingin kau membuat 1 artikel untuk majalah kita bulan depan. Kalau artikelmu tidak bagus, kau harus pergi dari kantorku. Tetapi kalau artikelmu bagus, kau tetap berada di sini. Kau bebas ingin mengulas soal apa."

Luhan tersentak. Sebenarnya ini hal mudah bahkan biasa baginya. Tetapi karena konsekuensi yang ia terima jika gagal itu... membuat Luhan harus sangat berhati-hati soal artikel ini nantinya.

"Kau setuju, Xi Luhan?"

Bolehkah Luhan tidak setuju? Mungkin nanti ia akan dipecat saat itu juga. Jadi Luhan memilih untuk, "Ya aku setuju, Minseok-nim."

Minseok tersenyum. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah pintu-memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk pergi dari ruangannya.

Luhan menunduk sebelum pergi dari ruangan Boss paling kurang ajar itu.

_Untung kau yang menggajiku!_

.

.

Berhari-hari sudah Luhan memikirkan harus menulis artikel soal apa. Teman-teman sekantornya menyarankan topik-topik yang tidak pas di benaknya. Sedangkan deadline terbitan majalah baru kurang beberapa minggu lagi.

_BRUK_

Lamunan Luhan buyar saat ia mendengar tumpukkan kertas menghujam meja kerjanya-membuat pigora foto keluarganya terjatuh.

"Sudah se-le-sa-i."

Luhan menatap tajam pada Sehun yang menghampiri mejanya untuk menyerahkan artikel yang 3 hari lalu minta diperbaiki. Luhan memindahkan kertas artikel itu ke map yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Terima kasih." ucap Luhan datar sambil membetulkan pigora yang jatuh karena Sehun.

"Sama-sama Hoobaeku~"

Apa? Hoobae? Ugh, Luhan tidak salah dengar Sehun memanggilnya Hoobae. Luhan sontak berdiri dari kursinya dan melempari Sehun yang tengah berjalan menjauh dari meja kerjanya dengan bola kertas.

Sayang meleset.

Tapi memang dalam konteks ini, siapa yang lebih berpengalaman? Kenapa justru Hoobae yang membantu Sunbae?

.

.

Kepala Luhan terasa buntu. Ia sudah bertanya ke seluruh teman kantornya soal topik untuk artikelnya. Namun banyak jawaban sama dan topik-topik yang Luhan nilai basi untuk diulas di majalah sekelas redaksinya.

"Coba kau tanya pada Oh Se Hun. Dia sangat cemerlang soal menulis artikel, menentukan topik dan punya ide-ide menarik."

Jujur saja dari semua saran teman kantornya saran JongDae adalah yang paling buruk. Meminta bantuan Sehun lagi? Ugh tidak!

"Apa kau tidak punya saran lain?" Luhan menyanggah frustasi.

"Tidak."

Baiklah Luhan akan benar-benar frustasi.

.

.

Malam itu, Sehun dan Luhan secara bersamaan kerja lembur hingga larut malam. Mereka sama-sama menggarap artikel, tapi Sehun selesai lebih dulu dari Luhan.

"Sunbae, kau yakin menggunakan topik itu untuk artikelmu?" Sehun membaca teks yang ada di layar komputer Luhan. Luhan memang tengah mengerjakan artikel-hidup-matinya itu.

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan semakin frustasi. Luhan sendiri tidak yakin dengan topik ini, tetapi otaknya sudah tak ada inspirasi lagi.

"Lebih baik kau gunakan topik soal sex."

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna. Ia melirik Sehun tajam. Bagaimana ada ide gila macam sex terlintas di benak namja yang leibih muda itu?! Luhan yang jelas-jelas lebih dewasa saja tidak pernah berpikir sampai kesana!

"Yaa! Kau! Dasar mesum!"

"Sudahlah percaya padaku Sunbae. Topik sex sedang digemari banyak orang." Luhan mencoba mengacuhkan Sehun. Ia pura-pura fokus pada artikelnya.

"Kalau kau pandai mengolah data, kurasa artikelmu akan melejit."

Saran Sehun ada benarnya. Tapi permasalahannya,

Luhan merasa tabu dengan topik sex. Lebih tepatnya sih, Luhan tak tahu apa-apa soal sex.

Lalu bagaimana dia akan menulis artikel soal sex? Tidak. Pasti masih banyak artikel lain soal sex.

"Tidak. Tidak akan kupakai topik itu!"

"Baiklah, itu hanya saran. Aku pulang dulu sunbae~"

"Sehun... jangan pulang dulu... tunggu aku... a-a-aku takut sendirian disini! Eish hoobae sialan!"

Luhan mencoba kembali fokus pada artikelnya. Sayangnya ia tak bisa fokus kembali. Selain ia sedang sendirian saat ini (setidaknya ada Sehun yang menemaninya tadi), ia makin tidak yakin pada topik artikel yang tengah ia kerjakan.

Apa sebaiknya Luhan mencoba saran Sehun?

**Te **

**Be**

**Ce**

or

**DELETE?**

* * *

NYAAHOOOII~ Maafkan kembali dengan ff berbeda :3 abis di otak lagi muter-muter ide ff ini /?

Review juseyo kalau anda membaca ff ku ini :3 Review anda akan menentukan mau dibawa kemana hubungan kita /? eh maksudnya ff saya /? *author plis* ehem ff ini ada bagian nc kok tenang aja. Maunya buat oneshoot tapi eum gatau deh daku selalu gagal bikin oneshoot /pundung/ jadi aku pisah menjadi beberapa chap *wink* /readers muntah/

Tapi yaa ditunggu saja bagian nc kalo puasanya udah selesei hehe :3

Oke happy reading~ don't forget to review ^^

andd,

salam Michyeosseo~!


	2. A Failed Journalist

**CHAP 2 **

* * *

_Delapan hari lagi!_

Luhan memandang frustasi ke arah kalender meja yang terpajang manis di meja kerjanya. Sebuah tanggal yang ia lingkari dengan spidol merah-atau ya sebut saja Deadline pekerjaannya-

Deadline artikel hidup-matinya itu tinggal delapan hari lagi.

Semalam Luhan mencoba mengikuti saran Sehun. Iya saran Sehun soal artikel sex. Luhan pikir topik artikel yang sebelumnya sangat basi, meskipun artikel itu sudah tiga per empat jadi.

Tapi setelah browsing selama 4 jam semalam, Luhan tak mendapat apa-apa. Rata-rata artikel sex dalam bahasa Korea maupun China tidak begitu menarik. Luhan masih belum mengetahui hal paling inti dalam sex-cara melakukannya.

Kini Luhan merasa menyesal saat teman-temannya dulu sering menonton video sex, ia memilih belajar di perpustakaan. Lihat sekarang, Luhan bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa soal kegiatan yang ia baca di internet itu-ehm-menyenangkan.

Jadi dari pagi tadi, pria-berwajah-anak-kecil itu mencoba kembali browsing di kantornya untuk mendapat informasi lebih banyak. Sayangnya, beberapa situs yang memuat informasi soal sex banyak di blokir oleh pemerintah Korea.

Lalu, apa Luhan harus mengganti topiknya? Sebenarnya tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Tapi juga tidak ada waktu untuk mempelajari sex lebih lanjut

dari internet.

"Sunbae,"

Reflek saja jari Luhan meng-klik close pada layar komputernya. Apa jadinya kalau Sehun tahu ia sedang browsing soal sex?!

"Ap-apa?"

"Aigoo, kenapa kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu begitu sih?"

"Ti-tidak, apa yang membawamu kemari eo?" Luhan bertanya langsung ke intinya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya-efek gugup.

"Kau harus membayarku sekarang."

Rasanya tangan Luhan gatal untuk menepuk dahinya sendiri. Bayaran Sehun! Luhan benar-benar lupa untuk itu. Tentu saja karena ia sendiri pusing dengan artikelnya.

"Apa yang bisa kubayarkan padamu?"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan-ke kiri layaknya sedang berpikir. Kemudian ia berhenti saat otaknya sudah selesai berpikir. "Bayari makan siangku, sekarang juga,"

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Setidaknya Sehun tidak memintanya yang aneh-aneh.

"Baiklah. Saat jam makan siang," Luhan berbicara malas pada Sehun dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun menuju layar komputernya.

"Sunbae, ini sudah jam makan siang."

Oops! Berapa lama Luhan browsing tadi? Kenapa ia sampai lupa waktu seperti ini? Apa jika sedang berpikiran soal sex benar-benar akan membuat seseorang lupa waktu?

.

.

"Sunbae, kau tidak makan?"

Suara-menyebalkan-Sehun membangunkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Pikiran Luhan melayang pada nasib artikelnya.

"Bagaimana artikel untuk bulan depanmu, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan Luhan itu terkejut dan mengangkat satu alisnya. Ada apa dengan Luhan? Kenapa peduli sekali soal artikelnya?

"Sudah selesai saat kita lembur bersama terakhir kali,"

Nasi yang akan masuk ke mulut Luhan terjatuh saat mendengar jawaban Sehun. Tapi Luhan tidak terlalu terkejut. Sehun adalah jurnalis yang pintar, berbeda dengan dirinya yang payah.

"Cepat juga ya," nada bicara Luhan agak melemah. Di otaknya sedang trtpikirkan dirinya yang begitu payah.

Tapi Sehun tahu ada yang berbeda pada Sunbae yang selalu bicara ketus padanya ini. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak, hanya-ah sudahlah,"

"Kau bisa bicara padaku jika ada masalah Sunbae."

Sejujurnya Luhan malu juga untuk membicarakan masalah soal artikel-hidup-matinya itu pada Hoobae yang selalu membantunya ( meski gengsi juga untuk mengakuinya sih ) Tapi bukan soal malu saja, tapi yang benar saja Ia harus bercerita pada Hoobae yang selalu menyebalkan di matanya ini! Bahkan ia belum menceritakan permasalahannya ke teman baiknya, JongDae!

"Hmm, mungkin setelah edisi depan keluar, kau tidak akan melihatku lagi di kantor." Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan isi otaknya lagi.

Mata Sehun terbuka lebar-lebar. Apa maksud perkataan Sunbaenya ini?

"Sunbae? Apa kau akan keluar?"

"Mungkin, jika artikelku di edisi depan jelek dan tidak bermutu," kepala Luhan lalu menunduk

"Kali ini aku akan membantumu, Sunbae."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah Sehun. Ini tidak biasa. Tentu saja biasanya Luhan yang akan meminta bantuan-dengan malas tentunya. Tapi kenapa kali ini Sehun yang menawarinya bantuan?

"Ti-tidak perlu, la-lagipula aku sudah terlalu banyak menerima bantuanmu. Anggap saja artikel kemarin adalah-"

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap membantumu. Katakan padaku apa topik artikelmu untuk edisi depan."

Jantung Luhan berdetak dengan cepat. Sehun benar-benar berbeda. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius dan khawatir. Luhan menatap dalam-dalam manik mata Sehun. Hoobaenya yang satu ini kenapa jadi seperti takut kehilangan Luhan?

Tentu saja Luhan sangat mengharapkan bantuan Sehun. Tapi ia juga tahu diri dan masih punya harga diri. Luhan juga ingin membuat artikel yang bagus, Luhan juga tidak ingin dipecat, tapi ia juga tidak mau Sehun terus-menerus membantunya.

"Aku senang membantu Sunbae. Lagipula aku sudah tidak ada pekerjaan selain menyunting artikel teman kantor kita yang lain."

Kau senang membantuku?

"Kau benar-benar serius akan membantuku?"

"Kau pikir selama ini aku membantumu tidak sungguh-sungguh eo?"

"Baiklah terima kasih, Sehun-ah..."

Detik berikutnya Luhan merasakan gejolak aneh pada dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Kenapa rasanya Sehun sangat berbeda saat ini?

Ada apa?

.

.

"Masuklah, Sunbae."

Luhan perlahan masuk ke apartemen Sehun dengan kikuk. Apartemen Sehun adalah besar, luas dan mahal.

Dulunya Luhan pernah ingin tinggal di gedung apartemen Sehun. Tapi harga sewa dan beli yang sangat mahal ( karena tipe milik Sehun saja yang tersisa ), Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk tinggal di apartemen elit ini.

Tapi kenapa Luhan bisa sampai di apartemen Sehun?

Jadi, Sehun membantu Luhan mengerjakan artikelnya di apartemen Luhan. Dan coba tebak apa reaksi Sehun ketika tahu topik artikel Luhan. Bukan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak atau 'Aha! Sunbae akhirnya kau memakai saranku!' melainkan seriangan tajam dan 'Baiklah aku akan membantumu di apartemenku nanti malam.'

Tapi akal sehat Luhan sudah tidak bisa berpikir lebih jernih lagi. Sekarang ia harus mengakui bahwa tiap bantuan Sehun adalah harapan bagi pekerjaannya.

"Jadi apa yang tidak kau tahu soal sex?"

Sehun memulai inti pembicaraan dengan Luhan saat keduanya sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu Sehun.

Bukan malas untuk mengakui, lebih tepatnya sangat malu untuk mengakui bahwa Luhan tak mengerti bagaimana sex itu berlangsung. Tapi demi pekerjaannya, ia harus berkorban dengan menyampingkan rasa malu. Ayolah Sehun hanyalah Hoobae! Meskipun menyebalkan, Sehun tetaplah Hoobae!

"A-a-a-ak-aku..." Sehun melipat tangannya menunggu jawaban Luhan.

"Ak-aku... ti-tidak ta-tahu ca-ca-cara melakukan se-se-sex..."

Sehun membulatkan sekaligus membesarkan matanya. Ia menatap wajah Luhan yang tengah menahan rona merah-menahan malu luar biasa atas apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Sunbae, kau 24 tahun dan tidak tahu caa melakukan sex? Kau bercanda?"

Ugh menyebalkaaan! "Ti-tidak... itu serius..."

Kini raut wajah Sehun berubah drastis menjadi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Luhan menggembungkan pipinya sembari melihat Hoobaenya yang paling kurang ajar ini menertawainya karena tidak tahu cara melakukan sex.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Luhan frustasi saat Sehun sudah mulai terjatuh dari sofanya dan berguling di lantai.

Sehun akhirnya berhenti setelah menyadari Sunbaenya benar-benar kesal.

"Baiklah Sunbae, aku akan memutarkanmu video sex yang paling panas,"

Luhan menyerngit bingung. Video sex? Kegiatan intim seperti itu ada videonya?!

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan kini tengah menonton video sex di kamar Sehun-di depan komputer Sehun lebih tepatnya.

Kening Luhan kerap kali mengkerut saat melihat adegan-adegan panas di dalam video itu.

Gampangnya, Luhan tidak mengerti.

Luhan melirik sejenak ke arah Sehun. Betapa bingungnya Luhan saat melihat wajah Sehun yang nampak menikmati video sex itu. Ia bisa melihat jakun Sehun yang bergerak menelan ludahnya saat melihat video itu.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke video sex itu. Ia makin tidak mengerti kenapa wanita di video itu mengerang-ngerang saat pria yang di video itu menindihnya.

Mata Luhan membesar saat pria itu mau membuka pakaian wanita itu.

"Sehun," Luhan sengaja menghadap Sehun agar tidak melihat tubuh wanita yang di video itu.

"Apa?" Sehun harus tersadar dari fantasi nakalnya karena Luhan.

"Cukup, aku tidak mengerti."

Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah. Sebelum bagian ranjang ini, wanita di video itu sudah melakukan sex. Meski awalnya wanita itu melakukan masih dengan baju yang masih utuh di kamar mandi sih.

Sepertinya Luhan masih tidak mengerti.

"Um. Aku akan menjelaskanmu jadi-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau melihat yang ini lagi!" Luhan mengarahkan wajahnya pada arah lain. Akhirnya Sehun menghentikan video itu.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Pikirannya berputar-putar untuk mencari ide. Tak berlangsung lama, Sehun menemukan sebuah ide.

"Kau ingin minum Sunbae?" tawar Sehun.

"Ah ya itu bagus tenggorokanku sangat kering."

Sehun beranjak dari kursi di depan komputernya lalu keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur untuk mengambilkan Luhan minuman

disertai seringaian.

.

.

"Kau harus lihat sekali lagi, kali ini aku jamin kau mengerti."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil meneguk jus apel pemberian Sehun. Tapi jus apel itu rasanya agak aneh.

"Ini jus apel?" Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Luhanpun tak menggubris rasa aneh pada jus apel itu. Yang penting rasa apelnya masih terasa dan juga tenggorokannya sangat kering.

"Baiklah kita mulai melihatnya lagi,"

Luhan menaruh gelas bekas jus apel di sebelah komputer Sehun. Kini Sehun dan Luhan sudah siap menonton adegan panas dalam sebuah video sex.

Sehun sengaja mempercepat video itu agar sampai di bagian ehm-sex.

Sedangkan Luhan mulai berkonsentrasi dan menyugesti otaknya agar mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan.

Dua pemain video sex itu sudah mulai berciuman. Tiba-tiba bibir Luhan terasa panas dan kering. Lidahnya langsung bergerak menjilati bibirnya yang kering.

Kemudian si pria menciumi leher si wanita dengan ganas dan leher Luhan langsung terasa panas.

Ini lebih aneh. Saat si pria mulai membuka baju wanita itu, tubuh Luhan terasa sangat panas.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa daritadi Luhan merasa panas? Seakan-seakan ruangan Sehun terasa sangat panas. Ditambah lagi adegan panas yang sedang ia lihat. Mungkinkah karena pendingin ruangan Sehun tidak berfungsi?

"Se-sehun," panggil Luhan merasa kegerahan.

"Apa?"

"Kau menyalakan pendingin ruanganmu tidak?"

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Adegan panas seperti ini, Sehun tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari layar komputernya.

Luhan merasa sangat gerah. Luhan perlahan membuka tiga kancing kemeja putihnya. Setelah dirasa tubuhnya agak tidak gerah, ia melanjutkan menonton video itu.

Tibalah dibagian si wanita mendesah karena tusukan junior si pria. Entah reflek apa namun gigi Luhan langsung menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sunbae ini adalah bagian-" Perkataan Sehun terhenti saat melihat pemandangan indah di depannya.

_Sunbae terangsang! Aku tidak menyangka obat perangsang itu luar biasa!_

Luhan meremas ujung kemejanya. Entah kenapa saat wanita itu makin mendesah, tubuhnya terasa makin gerah. Terlebih bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa aneh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sunbae?"

"Pa-panas-hh..."

_Glup_

Sehun menelan salivanya sendiri. Kenapa Sunbaenya yang satu ini begitu menggiurkan saat terangsang?!

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam erat dan peluhnya terus menerus mengalir.

Sehun mempersempit jaraknya dengan Luhan. Tangannya menangkup wajah Luhan agar menghadapnya.

_Ugh... kenapa sentuhan Hoobae ini... ugh..._

"Panas ya?"

Luhan terkejut saat jari-jari Sehun menyeka peluh di dekat matanya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah hasrat dimana Luhan ingin Sehun menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya agar tidak merasa kegerahan.

Ibu jari Sehun mengusap perlahan bibir pink Luhan. Hal itu sukses membuat perut Luhan terasa geli. Dan tanpa Luhan duga, wajah Sehun mendekat ke telinganya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Tangan Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan lembut. Dan gigi Sehun menggigit telinga Luhan dengan penuh nafsu.

Luhan menutup rapat-rapat matanya. Ada apa dengan Luhan? Kenapa ia ingin sekali Sehun menyentuhnya lebih?

"Ka-kau..."

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan agar duduk di pangkuannya. Kini jarak mereka berdua sangat dekat. Luhan tidak sadar tangannya berada di pundak Sehun dan tangan Sehun memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan.

Semakin dekat

dekat

dekat

dan

_CUP._

Mata Sehun memandang manik mata Luhan yang sayu namun terkejut. Luhan nampak terkejut. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa hasratnya memuncak saat melihat bibir Sehun.

Luhan tengah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Apalagi Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan lagi dan seketika bibir Sehun melumat bibir Luhan. Otaknya yang lamban berpikir kejadian ini salah. Tangan Luhan meremas-remas pundak Sehun-mengisaratkan agar berhenti. Tapi nafsu yang sudah menguasi tubuhnya membuat remasan pada pundak Sehun tak berarti apa-apa pada pundak Sehun. ( Ingatlah bahwa Luhan sedang terangsang )

Dan karena nafsu dan hasrat yang memuncak, Luhan mulai menutup matanya. Ia bahkan membuka mulutnya agar lidah Sehun yang sudah mencoba menerobos masuk ke mulutnya bisa menjelajah isi mulutnya.

Juga Luhan tidak sadar jika suara-suara yang ia keluarkan itu bisa membuat libido Sehun memuncak.

Keduanya sama-sama melumat. Jemari Luhan bergerak meremas rambut Sehun untuk menyalurkan sebuah rasa yang menggairahkan.

_Plup_

Sehun melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan Luhan dan meninggalkan bekas saliva di sudut bibir Luhan. Jari tangan Sehun bergerak menyeka saliva di sudut bibir Luhan.

"Masih panas?"

Tentu saja masih. Luhan merasa tubuhnya makin panas, tangannya masih sangat gemas untuk menarik-narik rambut Sehun. Dan Luhan masih ingin bibir Sehun.

_Ada apa sih denganku?!_

Tiba-tiba Luhan sadar bahwa tangan yang tadi Sehun merangkul pinggangnya sekarang membuka sisa kancing kemeja Luhan yang sebelumnya sudah Luhan buka.

Dalam sekejap kemeja Luhan sudah nyaris terbuka sepenuhnya.

Bagian dada dan perut Luhan terekspos jelas di mata Sehun. Raut wajah Luhan berubah menjadi merah sempurna. Iapun membuang muka.

Luhan belum pernah se-malu ini. Apalagi Sehun melihat tubuhnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Perlahan bibir Sehun mendekat ke leher Luhan dan mendaratlah sebuah kecupan dan gigitan di leher Luhan.

"Awh...ka-kau ke-kenapa menggigitku-hhh..?" suara Luhan parau betul ditambah matanya yang terpejam dan erangan kesakitannya yang terdengar sangat seksi.

Bibir Sehun seolah-olah tak mau berhenti mengecupi menggigit sekaligus menjilat setiap inci leher Luhan. Sedangkan tangan Luhan terus meremas apa saja yang ia genggam-seperti pundak dan rambut Sehun.

Sengatan-sengatan kecil penuh nafsu itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Luhan bernafas lega karena lehernya tidak lagi digigiti.

Tapi kelegaan Luhan hilang seketika saat Sehun berdiri lalu mengangkat pahanya hingga mengalung di pinggang Sehun. Luhan yang terkejut refleks memeluk tubuh Sehun erat agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ouhh! Yaa! Sa-sakit-hh!" Luhan meringis kesakitan saat Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Belum hilang rasa sakit pada punggung Luhan, Sehun menindih tubuh kurus Luhan. Sehun tahu Luhan akan mengomel lagi selanjutnya. Jadi Sehun memilih membungkam mulut Luhan dengan bibirnya.

Dan bibir mereka kembali menyatu.

Kini tangan Sehun mengusap-usap dada dan perut Luhan. Jujur saja Sehun cukup takjub dengan kulit Luhan yang sangat halus, putih bak perempuan. Luhan yang menerima perlakuan lembut Sehun hanya bisa menggeliat geli.

Tapi dalam benak Luhan, Ia cukup bingung pada apa yang sedang dilakukan Hoobaenya ini. Otakknya yang lamban itu mencoba mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. Tetapi karena bibirnya yang tengah dihisap dan dilumat habis oleh Sehun ditambah usapan tangan Sehun pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya membuat Luhan memilih untuk menikmati hal ini daripada memikirkan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa sesak. Iapun menarik rambut Sehun sangat keras. Dan Sehun tahu kalau Luhan butuh oksigen. Hanya Luhan, bukan untuk Sehun.

Sehun segera melepas ciumannya, sebagai gantinya Ia bergerak melepas kemeja Luhan.

"Kemejaku-hh kenapa kau lepas-hh?" Luhan bertanya dengan deru nafas yang memburu.

"Biar kau tidak merasa panas."

Setelah Luhan bertelanjang dada, Sehun segera membuka celana Luhan hingga tak tersisa apapun dan ta-da, Luhan telanjang sepenuhnya.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau melepas semuanya?! Kau juga lepas kalau begitu!"

Memang Luhan masih lemah karena sentuhan-sentuhan Sehun pada tubuhnya dan memang Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya ( kecuali waktu menciumnya dan memeluknya-Luhan juga tidak bodoh untuk itu )

Luhan ingin impas. Jadi ia membuka paksa kaus dan celana Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya bisa berpikir dua hal, antara Luhan yang terlalu ingin Sehun atau Luhan ingin impas dengan sama-sama bertelanjang.

Tapi Sehun lebih memilih alasan Luhan membuka bajunya adalah karena Luhan masih terangsang. Jadi Sehun juga memilih membiarkan Luhan membuka bajunya.

Dan sekarang Luhan menyesal hebat. Ia menjadi sangat malu. Keduanya telah telanjang, dan Sehun menyeringainya ganas diikuti tatapan penuh nafsu.

_Kenapa aku bodoh sekali!_

Sehun langsung membalik tubuh Luhan ketika Luhan akan membuka mulutnya dan Ia menindih tubuh Luhan lagi.

"Kau benar-benar ya,"

Sehun lalu memegang junior kecil milik Luhan yang sekilas Ia lihat tadi-membuat Luhan harus memberi ruang agar tangan Sehun bisa menggenggam juniornya. Tangan Sehun mengocok perlahan junior yang sepertinya belum pernah diservis oleh Luhan itu.

"Ahh-ohh!"

Hingga perhatian Luhan teralihkan, junior Sehun perlahan mulai memasuki hole Luhan.

"KYAAAAAHHHHHH!" teriakan Luhan serius terdengar seperti perempuan. Suaranya benar-benar melengking hebat. "Ahh-aahh... Sehun... sakit..."

Sehun tahu betul bahwa rasa sakit itu hanya sementara. Sembari tangannya masih mengocok junior Luhan hingga mengeluarkan pre-cum, junior Sehun langsung memasuki hole Luhan.

Dan tubuh Luhan benar-benar terbagi dua disertai rasa sakit mendalam pada bagian belakang tubuhnya dan juga kocokan Sehun yang terhenti saat Luhan merasa spermanya akan keluar sebentar lagi.

Luhan benar-benar menderita.

Rasa sakit pada tubuh Luhan bertambah saat Sehun mulai menggerakkan juniornya di hole Luhan. Bagi Sehun, hole milik Luhan benar-benar sempit dan menjepit juniornya tetapi meninggalkan sensasi luar biasa baginya.

Tangan Sehun kembali mengocok junior Luhan-keduanya harus klimaks bersamaan.

"Ahhh... ahh..."

Sehun sangat gila akan desahan Luhan. Terdengar serak, parau dan sangat seksi.

Sehun mempercepat pergerakannya saat Ia tahu dimana prostat Luhan.

"Aaah ughhh jangan-hh disituh-hh!"

_Byur_

Sperma Luhan keluar lebih dulu di sperai kasur Sehun. Sehun mendecak kesal. Iapun makin mempercepat gerakannya dengan brutal.

"SEHUN-HH!"

"AH! LUHAN-HH."

Luhan melemas seketika saat sperma Sehun sudah memenuhi holenya.

_Bruk_

Sehun menindihnya lagi. Nafas keduanya beradu satu sama lain. Setelah Sehun melepaskan juniornya pada hole Luhan, Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan agar terbaring seperti biasa. Sehun langsung terbaring di sebelah Luhan setelahnya.

"Sehun-hh... boleh aku bertanya-h?"

"A-apa?"

"Apa yang baru saja kita lakukan-hh?" Sebetulnya Ia malu juga untuk bertanya. Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti. Yang Ia rasakan adalah kepuasaan yang tidak ada bandingannya tanpa tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

Sebelum Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, terlebih dulu Ia menarik selimut agar Ia dan Luhan tidak kedinginan.

"Sex," jawab Sehun ringan sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Luhan terkejut setengah hidup. Ia refleks mendudukkan badannya-tapi sialnya holenya masih sakit, jadi Luhan merintih kesakitan sambil menutup matanya.

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dalam pelukannya. Kepala Luhan berada tepat di dada bidang Sehun sedangkan tangan Sehun berada di pinggang Luhan. Jantung keduanya berdegup keras dan hening selama beberapa saat.

"Ini salah..." keheningan itu terpecah dengan suara parau Luhan.

"Kenapa, Sunbae?" Sehun bertanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Bukankah sex harus dilakukan dengan cinta, Sehun-ah?"

"Tentu saja, itu benar. Dan aku melakukannya dengan cinta. Karena aku mencintai Sunbae."

Mata sayu Luhan perlahan terbuka saat mendengar perkataan Sehun. Sehun mencintainya? Ini konyol bukan? Luhan memandang manik mata Sehun. Keduanya bertatapan penuh arti.

Sehun tahu benar kalau Luhan sedang kebingungan atas apa yang baru saja Ia ucapkan. Luhan butuh bukti jika Sehun memang mencintainya.

Jadi Sehun mencium kening Luhan agar pria cantik itu yakin kalau memang Ia mencintainya.

Dan Luhan hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya saat Sehun mencium keningnya. Ia bisa merasakan ketulusan Sehun lewat ciuman itu.

Sehun tersenyum setelahnya. Kini Luhan merasa nyaman. Apa Luhan jatuh cinta pada malam pertama?

Apa ini hanya akal-akalan Sehun untuk membantunya?!

.

.

Tiap kali Luhan mengingat kejadian dimana Ia bersama Sehun yang saling menyentuh dan berbagi kehangatan itu, juniornya perlahan terbangun. Ini benar-benar sial.

Bagaimana Ia bisa mengerjakan artikelnya jika bayangan soal perlakuan Sehun padanya pada malam itu terus terbayang dibenaknya?! Untungnya memang, Sehun belum terlihat hari ini. Mungkin teman kantornya yang lain sedang meminta bantuan Sehun?

Tapi Luhan cukup gelisah. Sebenarnya untuk apa pula Ia gelisah? Kehadiran Sehun justru memperburuk pikirannya. Luhan memilih berkonsentrasi lagi membuat artikel soal sex. Sekarang Ia benar-benar tahu cara melakukannya, jadi Ia harus bisa membuat artikel ini sebaik mungkin.

Luhan merasa tak perlu bantuan Sehun untuk memeriksa artikelnya. Bantuan Sehun berupa praktek melakukan sex sangat cukup baginya.

Jemari Luhan berhenti mengetik artikelnya. Teringat di otaknya bahwa artikel ini nyaris selesai. Kenapa cepat sekali? Ia berhari-hari membuat artikel yang sebelumnya dan sebelumnya lagi. Luhan bersumpah artikel ini baru Ia buat kemarin sehabis pulang dari apartemen Sehun.

Masa bodoh! Luhan harus cepat menyelesaikan artikel ini agar bisa dibenahi jika ada yang kurang!

"Baobei~"

_Gyah kenapa dia?!_

Luhan mendecak sebal saat mendengar suara itu. Itu Sehun-memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Baobei' yang berarti 'sayang' dalam bahasa China. Luhan sangat membenci panggilan itu. Menurutnya itu menjijikan.

Terlebih lagi Sehun mengacaukan pikirannya soal artikelnya.

Ingin rasanya Luhan membunuh Sehun.

"Sehun bisakah kau untuk tidak-"

Sehun mengacuhkan Luhan dengan berjalan ke arah belakang Luhan dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Luhan tertegun. Iapun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat keadaan. Beruntung koridor tempat kerja Luhan sedang sepi. Teman kantor sekoridor Luhan pasti tengah makan siang.

Oh, mungkin Sehun akan mengajaknya makan siang.

"Tidak kah kau merindukanku sayang?"

Ugh. Luhan ingin muntah. Tapi bagian dari dirinya yang lain merasa merindukan Sehun juga.

Eish perasaan mana yang benar?

"Tidak, aku tidak merindukanmu. Dengar Hoobae-ah sudahlah aku ingin mengerjakan artikelku!"

Luhan mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari badannya. Tetapi tangan Sehun tidak berubah sedikitpun. Luhanpun pasrah. Toh akhirnya Ia juga menikmati pelukan Sehun.

Luhan memandang ke arah Sehun yang sedang diam. Tunggu, kenapa mata Sehun menatap layar komputer Luhan-dan mouse komputer itu sedang digerak-gerakkan-

_Dasar otak lamban! Sehun membaca artikelmu bodoh!_

"YAAA! JANGAN DIBACA!" teriak Luhan melengking. Sehun terkekeh mendengar larangan Luhan.

"Itu sudah bagus, Sunbae. Bahasamu perlu diperindah sedikit hehe,"

Bantuan Sehun lagi! Meskipun sederhana tapi Sehun tengah membantunya! Kapan Luhan dapat membuat artikel tanpa bantuan Sehun?!

"Ya ya ya baiklah akan kuperbaiki. Sekarang enyahlah biarkan aku berkonsentrasi, oke?"

"Makan siang dulu se ka rang."

Luhan kembali pasrah saat tubuhnya ditarik paksa oleh Sehun menjauhi komputernya.

.

.

Hari deadlinepun datang-kemudian berlalu. Luhan sudah menyelesaikan artikelnya dengan berbagai revisi dan perubahan yang tentu saja dengan bantuan Sehun.

Setelah penyelesaian desain artikel dan majalah oleh editor, majalah kantor Luhan akan terbit ke masyarakat.

Dan majalah beserta artikel-artikel di dalamnya sudah terbit sejak seminggu yang lalu. Saat ini telah diadakan rapat yang membahas tanggapan masyarakat soal artikel-artikel yang telah terbit.

Luhan jelas gugup dan tidak tenang menanti bagaimana tanggapan artikelnya.

Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Luhan menggenggam tangan Luhan agar Luhan tenang. Setidaknya hangatnya tahan Sehun dapat mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"Baiklah artikel selanjutnya adalah artikel dari Xi Lu Han." Boss Chubby-MinSeok berkata dengan nada dingin disertai tatapan tajam membunuh untuk Luhan.

"Sehun... aku takut..." keringat dingin mulai keluar dari kulit Luhan. Sehun dengan senang hati menyeka bulir-bulir dingin itu.

_**RATING ARTIKEL : 4.5 dari 5**_

Luhan terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Artikelnya yang paling baik adalah dengan rating 4. Artikelnya kali ini nyaris menembus angka 5! Ini berarti artikel Luhan sangat bagus! Lebih bagus dari artikel Sehun yang hanya mendapat rating 4.1!

"Selamat untuk Xi Lu Han. Artikelnya mendapat tanggapan yang sangat bagus dalam masyarakat." MinSeok tetap berkata dengan nada dingin.

Luhan bersorak dalam hati ( tentu Ia tidak bodoh untuk berselebrasi di depan teman-teman kantornya ). Ia menatap Sehun dengan penuh senyuman dan mengisyaratkan sebuah kalimat bahwa Ia berhasil.

Dan Sehun senang Sunbae-atau orang kesayangannya akan terus berada dalam satu kantor bersamanya.

.

.

"Itu semua berkat bantuanku, jadi kau harus banyak berterima kasih padaku!"

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu te ri ma ka sih, Oh Se Hun!"

Sehun mencibir Luhan yang berada dalam pelukannya sambil memainkan ponselnya. "Itu kurang!"

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan memandang tajam ke arah Sehun. Luhan menduga pasti Sehun ingin meminta bayaran atau semacamnya atas bantuannya.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Berikan aku bayaran, cantik."

"Yaa yaa! Aku tidak cantik!" Sehun mencoba untuk tidak terkekeh atau tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang benar-benar sebal.

Kemudian di otaknya terlintas sebuah pikiran hebat.

"Aku mau tubuhmu sebagai bayaran, bagaimana?"

Dan Luhan hanya bisa mengerang frustasi sambil terus memukul-mukul tubuh Sehun-Hoobae, pacar dan segalanya yang tersayang.

**END**

* * *

HAAAAIIIIIII /waves imut tanpa rasa bersalah/

Uhuk ehem uhuk, pertama-tama diriku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk beberapa hal. Seperti update kelamaan, nc gak hot, cerita gak jelas, cuman 2 chap, atau alur kecepetan, luhannya geje sehunnya geje

ya pokoknya semua kesalahan dan kekurangan ff failed journalist ini daku mengucapkan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya :3

GIMANA FFNYAA?! :3 Eih maapkan cuman 2 chap terus end. Awalnya author pen bikin oneshoot cuman selalu gagal, kepanjangan terus ga bisa jelasin aih pokoknya gituh u,u mau bikin 3 chap aish nanggung bingid yodah lah ya 2 chap aja muah. Seharusnya bisa bagian awal-awal chap 2 ini masuk ke chap 1 cuman author mager mo revisi ya lagian ngaps juga direvisi yang baca juga pasti ribet :3 :3 :3

NCNYA GIMANA HAYOOO /? kurang desahan? inget Luhan cowo desahannya gausah banyak2 /plok/

Soal update yang sangat lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bagaikan menunggu kris dateng ke rumah author /ha/ dikarenakan beberapa hal. seperti daku yang mager update /ditapok readers/, mau ngetik lupa terus /plak/, tugas sekolah numpuk setinggi burj khalifa /?, dan kegiatan sekolah yang melelahkan /apasih/ he he he he :3

okelah sekian untuk ff failed journalist JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAAAAAAA~~~~

See you in another fanfiction, stay tune on

MICHYEOSSEO! :3 :4 :5


End file.
